In the end you finally realise
by Red Waterfall Dragon
Summary: Sakura dies on a mission what does Sasuke think about it? SasuSaku
1. Default Chapter

_**Chapter one**_

_Flashback.............................._

_Team seven was on a mission. But Kakashi wasn't with them he was on his own "mission". Sasuke. Sakura and Naruto were walking in the direction of Konoha. __Then out of the bushes jumped 5 joinins (is it spelt good...hn...dunno). Sasuke and Naruto were dealing with two each and Saskura with one but even with one she had trouble. Not that she was weak... Oh no Sakura was strong in her own way. _

_End of Flashback.................._

Sasuke was training when he thought he saw a pink head. He turned around but Sakura wasn't there and she'll never be...

_Flashback................................._

_Sasuke and Naryto had one joinin left each. Sakura was still fighting with her one. __Suddenly out of the bushes jumped five more ninjas (did I get it right?). They all leaped on Naruto and Sasuke. One of them called to the one fighting with Sakura:_

"_Hey! Leave the weakling or kill her and come help us!!!"_

_Sakura was mad. She was practicly boiling. She was not a weakling. She flung her self at the joinin she was fighting with and killed him._

"_Hey you there I think he won't be able to help you anymore"Sakura smirked_

"_S-S-Sakura..."stuttered Naruto_

_The joinins flung themselfs at Sakura. She killed them all in a blink of an eye. The boys were totally shocked._

"_Sakura-chan...are you all right?"asked Naruto_

"_Sasura..."wispered Sasuke_

"_Hell I'm all right!!!"she smiled"Lets get going"_

"_I don't think so..."said a voice_

_They turned around and found themselves staring at about 300 ninjas (hehehe...I know a little lot of em')_

"_You girl ruined our plan YOU'LL PAY!!!"_

_TBC........................................................................................... _


	2. realise

_**Chapter two**_

_The ninjas attacked the three teens. They fought for a long time. They were tired._

_Suddenly Sakura fell over. Sasuke would run over to her but he was fighting too._

_The ninjas that were fightiing with Sakura ran to Sasuke and nocked him out. They were about to stab him when Sakura apeared in front of him. The kunai went into her back really deep. She coughed up lots on blood and suddenly she went limp. They probably damaged hey spine. She fell on the grownd. _

_SASUKE'S POV........._

_I opened my eyes to see Sakura standing beside me coughing on blood. Suddenly she fell on the grass totally limp. She had a kunai in her back 'What's happening?' Sasuke wanted to move but he was to exausted._

_NORMAL POV..........._

"_I've had enough of you!!!!" screamed one of the ninjas. He jumped in the air and started throwing kunais. Sasuke looked horrified as kunais hit Sakura's helpless body'Move!MOVEMOVEMOVEMOVEMOVE!!!!!!'Sasuke screamed to him self. He jumped up in the air and did a set of seals "_Katon Ryuuka" _he yelled. He burned all the ninjas._

_When he was done he ran to Naruto who was already holding Sakura. His head was bowed so Sasuke couldn't tell what was with Sakura but he could already feel it. He fell to his knees and for the first time in his life hecried. Naruto limped up to him, set Sakura down and hugged Sasuke in a friendly and comforting hug._

_END OF FLASHBACK..............................................._

After Naruto and Sasuke came back to the village everyone was horrified to hear that Sakura was dead. The girls wept. Ino was dipressed for a whole month but finally got over the lost of her dear friend. Ino and Sakura maybe did argue but deep inside they still were best friends. Tsunade-sama carved Sakura's name into the memorial stone. Naruto was depressed longer then Ino but not as long as Sasuke. He actually isn't even after her death.

6 monthes later....................................................

Sasuke was training under a Sakura tree for two hours. Sudenlly the wind started to blow. Sakura petals were flying everywere. Sasuke remebered Sakura and started to cry. He rolled on his back and stared at the moon.

"SAKURA I HATE YOU!!!! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE LIKE THAT!!!????"he screamed. Sudenlly the wind started to blow harder. A sakura petel landed on Sasuke's bare chest, Just were his heart was. He stared at it and after a moment he felt warm feeling in side of him. He felt hot water on his cheeks...he was crying, because he was happy.

"Sakura I've been a fool to think you left me...Now I understand you were always with me in my heart...SAKURA I LOVE YOU!!!!" he screamed to the moon (kind of like a wolf...! ;P)

**_THE END_**

* * *

Me: well i'm done...hope you liked it!!

Sakura: I don't want to die...

Sasuke: there there... pats sakura on the back

Sakura: will you go on a date with me?

Me: hello...? waves hands in air

Sasuke: Sure walkes away with sakura hand in hand

Me: what about me?!

Sasuke: heh... turnes around and smirkes


End file.
